


Farewell

by SAranelSJ



Category: Chernobyl - Fandom
Genre: Chernobyl - 2019, Chernobyl HBO, Chernobyl Miniseries, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAranelSJ/pseuds/SAranelSJ
Summary: Il rischio di scrivere ff su una coppia prima che la serie sia finita è sempre un rischio, ma i feeeels erano troppi, so here I am XD





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Il rischio di scrivere ff su una coppia prima che la serie sia finita è sempre un rischio, ma i feeeels erano troppi, so here I am XD

Mosca Arbat, 27 Aprile 1988 ore 1.15.43  
  


  
Una colonna di fumo scuro si sollevava dalla sigaretta abbandonata nel posacenere.  
Boris la fissava, come se stesse cercando di scorgere forme riconoscibili in quello sbuffo astratto di nicotina e catrame. Sorrise, ricordando quando, gettando nella spazzatura l'ultimo pacchetto rimasto in casa, pensava che un giorno quella merda lo avrebbe portato alla tomba.  
Sulla scrivania c'erano fogli ordinatamente rilegati in un fascicolo dalla copertina rigida, qualche annotazione a penna sulla carta spessa e grigia, lo stesso identico colore di quel fumo. Boris riconoscerebbe quella grafia tra mille.  
C'era un tempo in cui guardarlo appuntare nomi, riflessioni, numeri, aveva affascinato Boris più di ogni altra cosa lo avesse mai rapito davvero in tutta la sua intera vita.  
“Ti slogherai un polso, Valera” gli diceva, azzardandosi a posare una mano sulla sua schiena, come se quello potesse bastare a farlo desistere. Lui sorrideva sempre di rimando, riemergendo dal suo taccuino e sorridendogli.  
“Non la cosa peggiore che potrebbe succedermi, vero?” rispondeva poi, mantenendo le labbra piegate nell'ombra di un sorriso che non riusciva ad estendersi ai suoi occhi: il velo di malinconica rassegnazione, in quegli occhi chiari, Boris non l'avrebbe mai dimenticato.  
Riponendo l'ultimo foglio nel fascicolo, Boris si abbandonò sulla sedia scomoda, il legno che scricchiolava sotto il suo peso, e portò una mano a stringere gli occhi stanchi. Non sapeva cosa lo avesse spinto a riesumare dal suo archivio quel vecchio ammasso di fogli scritti così fitti da fargli venire il mal di testa; sapeva solo che, impossibilitato a cercare ancora di dormire, aveva sentito il bisogno di posare gli occhi cerchiati dall'insonnia su qualcosa che lo aiutasse a _ricordare._  
Aveva il terrore di dimenticare, _Boris_ _Shcherbina_ __, anche se non l'avrebbe mai confessato a nessuno: di dimenticare le ore, i giorni, i mesi più terribili della sua intera esistenza, che per un crudele paradosso, coincidevano con le ore, i mesi, i giorni, in cui per la prima volta aveva percepito di poter essere realmente utile al proprio paese.  
Le ore, i giorni, i mesi che aveva trascorso con lui, in una stanza d'albergo, a dormire senza la certezza che i suoi polmoni, il giorno dopo, sarebbero riusciti a concedergli di respirare ancora.  
Si morse il labbro mentre tirava un'ultima boccata alla sigaretta morente, il fumo che svaniva pian piano nella luce lattiginosa dell'abat-jour. Il sapore metallico del sangue che scaturisce dal piccolo taglio nella carne, gli ricordò l'odore delle sue passeggiate con Valera nel cortile dell'albergo, i piedi che scavavano nel sottile strato di cenere, come fosse neve e loro avventati bambini che usavano seguirle per ritrovare la strada di casa.  
“Quando tutto questo finirà” Boris aveva detto a Valery una volta, osservando il cielo velato di una coltre di nuvole scure. “Rimarrai?”  
Valery non aveva risposto subito. Era rimasto anch'egli a fissare qualcosa in alto, puntando lo sguardo su un qualche dettaglio che Boris non era riuscito a individuare. Poi lo aveva guardato e aveva scosso la testa.  
“Quando questo finirà?” aveva ripetuto, le mani in tasca, “Compagno Shcherbina, tu credi che questo finirà mai?”  
La mano che aveva alleviato i suoi occhi stanchi, si trascinò fino alla sua fronte, dandole il sollievo di un palmo freddo contro la sua pelle sudata. Si chiese se fosse normale, quel caldo anomalo, a fine aprile.  
Potrebbe chiamarlo. Sa benissimo che nonostante non sia più in salute, di certo è sveglio, seduto nel suo studio, a sfogliare le pagine di un libro interminabile con l'unica mano che gli è rimasta funzionante. Aveva odiato quella sua sfacciata mancanza di rassegnazione, prima di ammettere che fosse, forse, il suo tratto più distintivo e più ammirevole del suo carattere.  
Non aveva paura di tante cose, il Professore. Non aveva avuto timore della ingiustificata idiosincrasia di Boris nei suoi confronti, il primo giorno della loro conoscenza. Non aveva avuto paura di chiamarlo per nome, quando la sua fiducia in lui trovava fondamento solo nell'imposizione di un superiore.  
Non lo vedeva da mesi, non lo sentiva da settimane. __“Stai bene, Borya”__ __erano state le ultime parole che aveva udito da lui. Chiudeva sempre ogni telefonata così, come se cercasse di trovare sollievo nella certezza che, almeno lui, grazie a quell'augurio avrebbe avuto una vita più lunga.  
Avrebbe potuto chiamarlo. Voleva davvero, in realtà.  
Sollevò la cornetta, e rimase ad ascoltare il suono monotono dall'altra parte, ma non digitò alcun numero.  
Cosa avrebbe dovuto dirgli? Che stava pensando a lui, nel bel mezzo della notte? Che cosa, che gli mancava?  
Rise, a quel pensiero, chiedendosi quando fosse diventato così disgustosamente sentimentale. Un politico che telefona a vecchi amici, nel cuore della notte, dicendo loro quanto gli mancano. Dio, se chiunque altro avesse saputo.  
Non continuò a pensarci, non voleva veramente farlo, mentre digitava il numero che ricordava a memoria. Il suono della cornetta s'interruppe, prima di ricominciare, squillante, più veloce.  
Squillò cinque volte, poi dieci, poi quindici, ma non ci fu risposta dall'altra parte. Forse era stato davvero uno sciocco a credere che un uomo nelle sue condizioni, a quell'ora tarda, avesse ancora le forze di trascinarsi nel suo studio. Al ventesimo squillo, Boris non sapeva cosa pensare, quando d'improvviso, una voce meccanica lo avvisò di registrare un messaggio.  
Un suono acuto scosse la cornetta rossa, ma Boris non parlò, preso in contropiede da una possibilità che non aveva preventivato. Parlargli era una questione, dirgli quello che necessitava dire come se stesse leggendo un'unica, lunga, lettera, era un'altra: Boris non era mai stato bravo con le lettere.  
Tossicchiò, senza abbassare il telefono, e chiuse gli occhi, come per raccogliere coraggio. Si chiese se Valery avesse evitato di rispondere volutamente, o se adesso, una volta sveglio, stesse aspettando di sentire la sua voce registrata sciorinare qualche convenevole da vecchio amico che risbuca fuori dopo un lungo silenzio.  
“Ciao, Valera” disse poi, alla fine, con voce incerta. “Spero tu stia bene.”  
  


__   
  
Mosca _ Zamoskvorechye, 27 aprile 1988, ore 1.25.27 _

  


  


__Valery era fermo, una mano incerta sul davanzale della finestra del piccolo studio.  
Era stanco, e in ogni altro giorno, sarebbe andato a letto e avrebbe rimandato ogni pensiero al mattino successivo, ma non poteva più permetterselo.  
Non quel giorno. Non quando la prospettiva di un nuovo giorno, non gli portava più alcun sollievo, ma solo il peso gravoso della prospettiva di altre ventiquattro ore di ricordi: non aveva mai dimenticato niente, Valery, in tutta la sua vita, almeno nulla che lo avesse toccato abbastanza da lasciare una traccia indelebile nella sua esistenza.  
Osservò la corda appuntata alla trave portante del salottino adiacente, e strinse le labbra fino a farsele dolere. Si domandò se non fosse una strada troppo semplice, per quanto aveva fatto: si domandò se una morte indolore, rapida come uno schiocco di dita, fosse abbastanza per fare ammenda, per riabilitarlo agli occhi di Dio e degli uomini che il silenzio aveva ucciso due volte.  
Pensò ad ognuno di loro, ripassando i nomi a mente, quelli che riusciva a ricordare, e li ricordava tutti.  
Pensò poi a Boris, senza apparente motivo.  
Boris che non vedeva da tanto. Boris che era stato l'amico più caro che avesse mai avuto, e che non l'avrebbe mai saputo.  
“Uno con la tua posizione ha amici?” gli aveva domandato una volta, a bruciapelo, mentre dividevano una sigaretta nella loro stanza d'albergo.  
Boris aveva sbuffato un cerchio di fumo, e gli aveva ripassato la sigaretta consumata per metà.  
“Uno con la mia posizione ha colleghi” aveva risposto Boris, senza guardarlo, “e nemici.”  
Non ne avevano più parlato.  
Si chiese cosa avrebbe significato, in fondo, un giorno in più, mentre sistemava una sedia poco sotto la corda mossa dal venticello notturno. Avrebbe potuto chiedere a Boris di fare una passeggiata, attraversare il Moskvoretsky e bussare alla sua porta, a sera tarda, quando gli avrebbe aperto con un bicchiere pieno e la bottiglia ancora tra le mani.

 __Lo squillo del telefono lo distolse da ogni confortante fantasticheria stesse elaborando per prendere tempo, per ritardare quello che era ormai inevitabile: squillò, squillà ancora e ancora, per secondi che sembrarono ore, e Valery resistette, non rispose, colmo della insana paura che chiunque fosse dall'altra parte lo avrebbe convinto a non farlo.  
Quando gli squilli cessarono, e la segreteria scattò, fu un respiro sommesso che sentì attraverso l'apparecchio, come se qualcuno stesse pensando a cosa dire, incerto, e Valery non riuscì a non leggere in quel forzato silenzio una prova che non fosse un segno, una via d'uscita, una scappatoia. __  
Era appena un passo, che lo separava dalla possibilità di dimenticare, un passo per un abisso fatto di nulla e di silenzio, quel silenzio che Valery agognava, dopo anni di urla, grida, dolore. Un passo, un ultimo sforzo per salire sulla sedia bassa, e fu dinnanzi alla corda tesa, osservando la stanza oltre il cappio, come se il mondo si fosse diviso in due, dov'era lui, e altrove.  
Strinse la corda e la avvolse attorno al collo, quando una voce, finalmente, edulcorata da un rumore metallico, parlò.  
“Ciao Valera” il solo suono lo fece sussultare, mentre ancora stringeva la corda. “Spero tu stia bene.”  
Chiuse gli occhi, Valery, e le sue labbra concessero il loro ultimo sorriso. Andava bene morire, dopo aver sentito la sua voce. Dopo aver compreso quanto fosse costato anche a Boris stare così tanto tempo lontano da lui; lo lesse nella sua esitazione, nell'attesa, quasi potesse vederlo, la testa tra le mani, il respiro pesante, gli occhi rivolti alla finestra, mentre pensava al modo migliore per dire qualcosa che sapeva bene non avrebbe mai potuto davvero esprimere con l'ausilio delle parole.  
Lo vide sul suo viso, anche se non era lì, nel suo completo elegante, a tormentare i bottoni della giacca e a sistemarsi la cravatta già perfetta, anche se non era accanto a lui, ma chissà quanto lontano, o forse così vicino.  
Continuò a sorridere, non smise, perché Boris non lo meritava, perché quando lo avrebbe visto, avrebbe dovuto sapere.  
Lo avrebbe capito, Valery lo sapeva.  
Era un brav'uomo. Il migliore che avesse mai conosciuto.  
Ed era stato suo amico.  
Aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, quando saltò.  
  
  
  
  
*  
  
  



End file.
